El poema
by the princces of the moon
Summary: sakura sabe q sasuke se va a ir y hace algo para q se quede. romance sasuXsaku.inner participa O


**Ejem... ejem... este no se q es un fic un one-shot el kuso q sea. Pero lo ago para una amiga muy especial q ella me da ánimos siempre cuando lo necesito, luna-chan lo hice con tu poema espero q no te enojes n.n.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

El poema.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"me levanto de mi cama con pereza, no quiero levantarme no quiero, para q levantarme si pronto no tendré razón de hacerlo , pronto Sasuke-kun se ira".

Sakura se levanta con pesadez de su cama, se dirige lentamente al baño mientras esta sumida en sus pensamientos "por q no puedo hacer nada para q se quede. Me gustaría saber q puedo hacer por q lo aria juro q lo aria" mientras se le escapa una lagrima .

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/.

Después de darse un baño y tomar desayuno Sakura se dirige a dar un paseo.

"salgo de mi casa con desgana, cabizbaja, pienso q le voy a decir cuando se valla, son muchas cosas, q no se explicarla"

"-_escríbele_-" escucho una voz en mi cabeza q quizás tiene razón. Pero q le escribo?

"-_no se una carta un poema...no se elige tu, tu eres el cerebro aquí-" _me dice nuevamente la voz.

Yaya ummmmmmmmm ya se! Un poema. Eso es lo indicado.

"-_ahora lo único q tienes q hacer es buscar versos y tu sabes esas cosas_-"

tienes razón...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

de repente veo un rosal con una hermosa rosa la intento de sacar pero saco el tallo.

En ese momento aparece una señora q me dice:

"-vives cerca de aquí?-" me pregunta, no se q decir, y me decido a decir la verdad

"-no señora-" digo cordial mente

"-entonces por q sacas la rosa, tu sabes q la rosa sin el tallo no puede vivir, por lo menos hay le dejaste un poco y la podrías echar en agua pero de aquí asta tu casa no creo q viva-" me dijo la señora yo asiento y digo:

"lo siento no fue mi intención-"

"-no te preocupes-" me dice mientras le paso la rosa

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

hoy no hay entrenamiento, y no se q hacer, no quiero ver a Sasuke-kun.

Veo la hora son las 5:30 de la tarde, como no veo nada interesante q hacer, decido volver a mi casa.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

me encuentro en mi escritorio, intentando hacer ese poema, tengo el lápiz en la boca, aun intentando buscar el nombre correcto

"-_vamos, ponle un nombre creativo-_" "-_algo q te halla pasado hoy o no se_-"

"mm difícil mmmm a ya se n.n" "se llamara:"

La rosa y el tallo 

Entonces desde hay Sakura empezo su poema . hasta q un niño la interrumpió

"-SAKURA-CHAN!-" gritaba el niño ají azul Sakura rápidamente lo fue a atender

"-Naruto q te pasa-" le pregunto esperando lo peor

"-Sakura-chan...Sa..Sasuke..Sasuke se va de Kanoha-"

"-_un momento perfecto_-" dice la voz dentro de mi

no digo nada lo único q ago es mirar al frente y irme

"-Sakura-channn!-" gritaba Naruto. No quise dignarle palabra solo quería ir a ver a Sasuke-kun.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

cuando llegue estaba por irse, en la salida de Kanoha, yo se q el me vio por q paro instantáneamente.

"-Sasuke-kun...-" digo con un hilo de voz

"-...-" el no me dice nada,

"-_Rápido has algo, tienes q pasarle el poema_-" a el poema el poema lo tengo en la mano lo puse en forma compacta (N/A compacta arrugado no se mmm..esta cuadrado)

"-Sasuke-kun...por favor-" le digo "es lo único q se me ocurre" con un suspiro para mis adentros termino "espero q funcione"

Sasuke me mira solo digo:

"-por favor, antes de irte...pu-pu-puedes abrazarme?. Así no te diré nada mas-". El me mira preparado para decir algo.

"-si así no me sigues, y me dejas de molestar esta bien-" yo me acerco a el pensando q va a funcionar el plan.

Lo abrazo muy fuerte mente... el...se podría decir q también, cuando esta por romper el abrazo, yo bajo lentamente mi mano asta estar cerca de su bolsillo.

Meto el papel sin q se de cuenta, asta q finalmente el abrazo se rompe.

El esta listo para irse mientras yo estoy lista para derramar mis lagrimas, cuando el se pierde de mi vista. (N/A donde están Naruto y los demás. Quien sabe?) yo me dirijo a mi casa

"-_tu_ _crees q lo lea?_-" me pregunta la voz en mi interior

"no se, quizás tal vez, espero" suspiro, y recuerdo el abrazo q hace poco tuvimos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Des pues , aproximadamente 2 horas, Sasuke se encontraba muy lejos (N/A no quiero decir lugar) Sasuke estaba cabizbajo pensando en lo q había echo

"-Mierda ese abrazo me gusto-" se repetía el Uchiha mientras deslizaba sus manos a su bolsillo

"- q...q..es esto-" decía mientras sacaba un papel

lo estaba mirando cuando dijo para sus adentros :

"esta es la letra de Sakura" decía mientras empezaba a leer lo q decía:

_La rosa y el tallo:_

_Tu eres la rosa y yo el tallo_

_Mas fino pero no el clavel._

Ser una flor pero no digno 

_De tu amor ._

_Afortunado quien tenga _

_Esta rosa. Pues a mi _

_Me cortan rosa pero_

_Afortunado fui al verte_

_Aquí._

_Sin ti soy rosa sin amor marchita _

_por ese maldito amor, _

_soy como un rosal sin_

_Una rosa , una amor sin quien amar, _

_un guerrero sin quien luchar._

_O rosa te marchitaras sin mi y yo _

_moriré sin tu amor aquí._

_Idiota yo por pensar q merecía tu amor . _

_El amor _

_Nació en mi cuando te vi a ti. Idiota fui._

Sasuke al leer esto abrió los ojo asta mas no poder y pronuncia:

"-Q he hecho-"

**continuara**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-:**

q les ha parecido, ese poema lo INVENTO LUNA-CHAN mi gran amiga la continuación va a ser genial , y con un poema si luna-chan me pasa otro.

Dejen review por favor


End file.
